


My Precious Little Angel

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, Gags, High School Student Castiel, Incest, Lawyer Michael, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Teen Castiel, Top Michael, Underage Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Milton has been having incestuous thoughts about his youngest brother Castiel who was sent t live with him after the death of there parents in a car wreck seven years ago. Michael tried his hardest to repress those thoughts but the more and the harder he repressed them the stronger the urge came for Michael to throw Castiel down on his bed and fuck him till his pink virgin hole is sore and red. And now Castiel is 17 and Michael finally decides to take what is his</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Little Angel

Michael silently crept down the long hall from his room to his 17 year old brother Castiel's room. For the past seven years since Castiel (Cas as he liked to be called) had come to live with him after the death of there parents in a car wreck Michael had being having very incestuous thoughts, Thoughts of slamming his little brother against a wall and fucking his tight pink hole until it was nice and red and then sticking a butt plug in there, and shoving Cas down onto his knees and making him suck his cock as Michael let out erotic moans, and planting wet and sexy kisses all over his brothers face and sucking his nipples, and and dressing Cas up in costumes and making perform a show for him. Michael had tried his best to repress theses thoughts by buying various porn magazines and watching various porn videos on various sites. But he would just see his brothers face on every girl on every magazine and every video and matter how hard Michael tried to not see it he just saw his brothers face. And after years of repressing his thoughts Michael couldn't take it anymore finally decided to act he would take what was his

Micheal stopped at his brothers closed door and grabbed onto the knob and turned it. Michael entered the room and shut the door behind him and made his way over to his brothers bed and smiled

"Castiel is so beautiful" Michael said to himself

Michael pealed back the sheets that covered his little brother to see what he was wearing and his cock got hard when he saw Cas in nothing but a white t-shirt with a band logo on it and some tight black underwear. Michael palmed his errection through his track shorts the only thing he was wearing and then started to run his hands over Cas's legs

Cas wakes up at the sudden touch and soon finds himself face to face with his shirtless track short clad brother 

"M-Michael??" A drowsy Cas says 

"Yes baby brother??" Michael responds calmly

"Micheal what are you doing in here?? It's 2 in the morning!"

"I just wanted to check on you"

"Well i'm fine! I was sleeping! Now get out!"

Cas pulls the blanket back over and rolls over on his side and Michael just smiles 

"It's not that easy baby brother"

"What??"

Micheal rolls Cas over onto his back the blanket lying across Cas and the bed and now covering his underwear and the bottom half of his shirt

"Micheal! What the fuck!"

Michael just smiles and starts to drag Cas down his bed and into his grasp

"Micheal what the fuck!!"

"What the fuck are you doing!!"

"Micheal fucking stop!!"

"This isn't funny Mike!!"

"Fucking stop!!"

Micheal doesn't stop until Cas is half on and half off the bed Michael's arms wrapped around him 

"Micheal wha..."

Cas is cut off when Micheal attaches a kiss on Cas's beautiful pink lips Micheal kisses several more kisses on Cas's lips before he finally pulls away 

"Michael what the fuck??"

"Cas i love you so much! My precious angel!"

"What??"

"I love you so much baby brother"

Before Cas can respond Micheal picks him up and throws him back on the bed and then crawls up to him and it tis then that Cas realizes what is happening 

"Michael please don't!"

"Shh! Shh!"

Micheal then flips Cas onto his back and rips off his underwear and then sticks on of his fingers into Cas's ass. Cas lets out a moan and Michael's dick gets harder and then he sticks another finger in Cas's hole 

"Michael please stop!" Cas begs 

"No baby brother! I've wanted this for a long time!"

"Please!"

"Shh! It's alright! I'm gonna take care of you"

Cas buries his head in his pillow and Michael sticks another finger into Cas's ass and then plays around until it's nice and stretched and then flips Cas over onto his back and immediately see's the tears in his eyes 

"Aww baby brother don't cry!"

"Your raping me!"

"I don't care! I want you!"

"I'm not even legal!"

"I don't fucking care!"

Micheal then rammed his cock into Cas's stretched yet unpreped hole and starts to thrust his cock in and out of Cas's ass. Cas starts to scream but Michael gags him with his underwear 

"I'm sorry baby brother but your not ruining this for me!"

Michael planted a kiss on Cas's cheek and then went back to fucking him while moaning the filthiest of things 

"God Cas your such a slut!!"

"You take it so fucking good!!"

"Such a fucking whore!!"

"Yeah that's right!! Take me cock like the little slut you are!!"

"Fuck baby yeah!!"

"Oh yeah!! So fucking hot!!"

"God!! Your such a hoe!!"

"Gonna fuck you so fucking good my little bitch!!"

"Gonna fuck you boy pussy so good!!"

Tears streamed down Cas's cheeks but Michael ignores them and instead starts to jerk off Cas's dick 

"Gonna jerk you until you cum!!"

"Then i'ma suck you real good!!"

Michael keeps jerking and goes faster and faster and more tears start to pour down Cas's cheeks until he finally shoots a load of cum allover Michael and the sheets 

"Um! God so salty baby boy!" Michael says as run his finger through the cum and licks it off his finger 

Michael goes back to thrusting his cock in and out of Cas's hole until they both cum and fall onto each other in a pile of sweat, ecstasy, and cum. And Michael wastes no time in taking his cock out of Cas's swollen red hole and swallowing Cas's cock in his mouth and Cas doesn't even try to object. Michael jerks himself off as she sucks Cas's cock and it being his first blow job he takes it slow going slow and then fast until they finally both cum. And once it's over Michael pulls his track shorts back up and Cas's curls into a ball

"You did so good Cas!"

Cas just cries in response 

"And your not a virgin anymore! Your welcome!"

Cas cries at that too

"Well goodnight my love! Get some sleep and tomorrow your going to sleep with me"

Michael plants a kiss on Castiel's cheek and then walks out of the room leaving his very damaged and scarred brother only his room 

"Why?? Why Michael?? Why did you do this to me??"

Cas then pulled the blankets on top of him and wondered if his life would ever be normal after this 

THE END


End file.
